But It Will Be Okay
by Allegroo
Summary: Set after s8 e17 (obviously contains spoilers!), Ty being charged by Jesse Stanton and the Heartland family dealing with it. One-shot. I wrote this after watching the episode for the first time (like two years ago) and recently found it on my computer. Sorry about possible grammar errors, since I am no native speaker. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was ten p.m. and all Amy wanted to do was sleep. If just there hadn't been that other issue. When Ty had come home this afternoon to tell her what had happened or rather what he had done, she hadn't yet fully realized what it meant. Now she did, after the entire family had discussed it which included her father, grandfather and sister.

That morning, Jesse Stanton had paid Ty a visit at his trailer to tell him he had to move out. He had added something about Caleb and Cassandra that wasn't true (as far as Ty knew, at least). But the last straw was something about ruining Amy and Ty's future, their business and their relationship. Ty was very sensitive about that kind of thing, especially coming from "a rich guy" like Jesse. That was why he started punching him until the two workers Jesse had brought with him parted them.

"Jack, could you give me a lift to my trailer, please?," Ty finally asked as he got up from his chair. The loft was currently being renovated, so nobody could possibly stay there for a whole night.  
"Why don't you sleep in my room? You needn't go all the way to the trailer, " Amy cut in, for she was worried about her fiancé, ignoring her father's disapproving glance.

"Thank you, Amy, that's probably a good idea. I'll just get some stuff from the loft, " he said and grabbed his jacked as he went out.

"That is not a good idea. What the heck was that boy thinking," Tim spoke sharply.

"Dad, please..." Amy was too tired to argue over such a ridiculous thing.

"Tim, will you just leave them alone? Don't make things more complicated than they already are," Jack replied insistently. Tim swallowed his answer and excused himself, claiming he had to go to Big River and organize stuff. For this, Amy loved her grandfather even more. He was probably the only man in the world who could keep Tim Fleming in check.

"Thank you, Grandpa, we'll work this out," she hugged him quickly and walked into her room to get another blanket for Ty.

Minutes later, Ty entered her room, looking uncomfortable and angry.

"Hey, Ty. Just don't listen to my dad, he can be a real jerk", Amy said after hugging him.

"Amy. I am really sorry about what I did," Ty begun. "I know it was my fault and..."

"Ty, we'll deal with that tomorrow morning, alright? We both need rest. And I know whatever happened, you wouldn't have done it without a good reason," Amy replied softly.

"Thank you, Amy, I don't know what I would do without you," he admitted.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed," she ordered and found herself smiling which felt good after hours of worrying.

Somewhere deep down, Amy had believed, yesterday would turn out to be a bad dream that left nothing but a feeling of relief. But seeing Ty the next morning sleep next to her made her recall everything. He looked so peaceful and so adorable with his hair all messed up that Amy decided not to wake him yet. She quickly got up, put on a warm sweater and her jeans and walked into the kitchen, where Lou was already making some breakfirst.

"Morning," Amy murmered as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Morning, Amy," Lou said, "how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm worried about Ty, though. He is really upset about what he did."

"So you need to cheer him up, don't you? And what better way to do that than bringing him breakfirst in bed, huh?" Lou pointed on the table and a tray with Ty's favourite food on it.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Lou. You really know what we need right now," Amy said and went to embrace her sister.

"You're welcome," her sister said, smiling sympathetically. "We'll get through this somehow, okay?"

"Okay," Amy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **So, I really wasn't sure if I wanted to continue, since the problem is already resolved on the show, but after reading your kind reviews, I came up with this short moment between Amy and Ty.**

* * *

Ty had a good lawyer, one of Lou's old friends from New York, and Jack tried to talk to Val Stanton. But days later, nothing had changed, so Amy decided they needed to dicsuss what options they had. When to call the wedding guests. It was like giving up hope that Jesse might drop the charges.

She found him in the barn, cleaning Spartan's stall. A flashback overwhelmed her, years ago, long before they were together, he had told her that Spartan shouldn't be caged in the paddock. Ty's way of seeing things had helped her so often, not only with horses but life in general.

"Hey, Ty? We need to talk," Amy said in a low voice. He turned around, his hair fell on his forehead in such a familiar way as he lowered the fork. To her surprise, Amy found herself fighting back tears when she realized he could be gone for a long time. And he couldn't do the job he loved and earned more than anyone after he was released.

"Yeah, sure. I've been thinking a lot. Too much, probably," Ty whispered, looking at the fork in his hands, "we should cancel the wedding." At this, he finally looked into her eyes.

"Cancel? You mean postpone," Amy responded.

Ty straightened his back. "If you still want to marry me after all this, yes, I mean that. But you deserve so much better, Amy. The worst thing is, Jesse predicted this. He said he was gonna ruin our future, our relationship. In that moment, I felt like I could fight against his words by fighting against him, but that way, I made the words come true. I thought I had learned from the past, but I guess there is still that part inside me that takes over when I am afraid of losing this life, losing you." Now Amy couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"Ty...you won't ever lose me, okay? Even when you have to go, I'll visit you as often as I can, I'll be with you in thoughts, I'll be here when you come back. I know what you had to go through in your life, even if I can't ever really know because I didn't have to go through the same things. I admire the strengh you have and, of course, there are scars from the past that will never fully disappear. But you can be certain that I love you and that will never change. Remember that when you feel like that part of you is taking over again, okay?" Amy spoke through tears and stepped forward to wipe away his. Then she embraced him, whispering: "Shhh, it's okay. We will be fine. I'll tell Lou that we will postpone the wedding."

"Thank you. I love you too, Amy," Ty said, "Always."


End file.
